Electrical printed wiring circuit boards with their mounted circuit components are well known and have long provided an advantageous means for assembling in an organized and ordered fashion in an electronics system large numbers of electrical circuits. Printed wiring boards have taken a number of forms, the ones most generally in use comprising a rigid substrate of a suitable ceramics on which printed wiring is directly affixed or to which flexible tape circuitry is bonded. In one arrangement employing flexible tape, the substrate is cut away beneath the tape at the points of connection of the circuit components to the tape wiring leaving only the latter for component support. As described in the copending application of V.L. Brown, Ser. No. 297,862, filed Aug. 31, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,308 this arrangement provides the compliance required to prevent solder joint failure which may result from excessive stresses produced when the board is flexed either in manufacture or use, for example. Flexible tape circuitry has also been employed in the past to achieve folded board arrangements to minimize space requirements and to simplify fabrication. Such an arrangement is described, for example, in the patent of W. J. Giguere et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,127, issued July 27, 1976. The objectives of these and other arrangements have included not only an improvement in reliability but also the simplification of the board fabrication with its attendant reduction in cost. It is similarly an object of the present invention further to simplify the fabrication of a printed wiring circuit board. Another object of the invention is to achieve a circuit board construction which provides maximum protection for the electrical components mounted thereon.